


Call Me Daddy

by Kittie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gabe gets kink shamed, Gay Stereotyping Discourse, Jack Morrison Pining is the greatest thing ever thank u, Jack Morrison has a Kink he isn't aware of, Jack Morrison has anxiety, Kink Shaming, Kink explained, M/M, Not too friendly use of the word "Bitch", Statements of an Open Relationship, Vaguely explicitly sexual but mostly discussions of a kink, Written by a gay person, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: Can Jack Morrison please just shut the fuck up about his sex discourse for the love of Christ?





	Call Me Daddy

The days after injections are the worst.

The halls are ghostly silent beyond the padding feet of medical personnel on their way to check for the living and the dead. Unlike most, his roommate is one, and he shall quote, “cuddly mother fucker,” after a bout of injections. While he never speaks all that much, he leaves a comforting presence that lets Jack word vomit while the anxiety coursing through his veins spikes with each thought of paralysis easing into his limbs. The conversation is one-sided; Jack fills the silence while his hands shake and stomach twists into knots while Gabriel buries himself in the bend of his arm, breathing heavily with exertion.

“I just don’t get it,” Jack repeats. Again. For the seventh time, not realizing he’s talking in circles about the same topic he’s been going on about for the past thirty minutes, “Just because you love dick up the ass doesn’t make you a bottom bitch.” Gabriel grunts in agreement, or in a begging sort of way to stop his best friend from talking, neither is really sure, “I mean, Edwards probably gets his rocks off at the idea of being a bottom bitch but no, fuck that, Reyes. I’m not a bitch. No one has the right to call me that.” A hand finds its way to cover Jack’s mouth but he merely rolls his neck letting the palm smack his collarbone. Nails dig in. Please stop talking, Morrison is unspoken.

“Jack,” Gabriel rasps, dark and snapping. A headache builds behind his eyes as Morrison talks, “Shut up, holy shit, you’re obnoxious.”

“What?” Jack has enough shame to color slightly at Gabe’s tone of voice but not enough to stop talking, “I just don’t get it. It’s like daddy kink, man. What kind of guy wants his dick wet making someone call them daddy. Shouldn’t that be a thing reserved for kids? It’s gross. It’s like pedophilia or some shit.”   
  
Gabe’s hand goes to Jack’s mouth, the cycle repeats until Gabriel’s patience gets to an end and he growls. It’s a deep, guttural sound that interests Jack a little too much. His interest is noted as his friend rises up to roll on top of him, hips slipping between thighs. Dark eyes narrow as Jack’s brows raise. Damn, Gabe knows how to entice Jack into clamming his trap.

“It’s not about the word “daddy” itself, you fucking idiot,” Yup, patience down to zero. It’s the same voice Gabe gets when he’s edged during a particularly good blowjob. Reyes needs the end of the conversation, a finality to the shame that bubbles in the deepest parts of his gut, “It’s like calling a dom ‘sir’ or ‘commander’, they get off on the fact you’re putting them in a position of power.” Gabe leans forward and Jack instinctively bares his neck. Teeth rasp against the beginnings of scruff near Jack’s Adam’s apple, “Like me, right now. Your thighs are starting to shake because I’ve settled myself so comfortably between your pretty legs. Fuck, you have no ass but your legs go for Goddamn days, Morrison.” Words vibrate against his neck and, God does Jack quiver with excitement. He should be aching, too sick to really get off on the little display but Gabriel’s dominating personality sucked him right in. A man that’s not afraid to bend him in half gets him going way more than he cares to admit, “It’s not about the word. It’s about the fact you’re giving me every last inch of you to take care of. It’s my pleasure, and duty, to give you everything you’ve ever wanted. Right now, that’s my dick. In exchange, you give me a name that means power and protection. Therefore--”

“Daddy.” Slips between pale lips while Gabriel grins like the Cheshire cat against his neck. A laugh rumbled in his chest, bubbling out of his mouth. The sound is intoxicating and Jack has to shut his eyes to hide from the world as he burns from his groin to his ears.

Interesting reaction, he feels humiliated, but at the same time a hand claws up his thigh making him shiver in the best of ways. It’s an intoxicating mixture that leaves him hot and bothered in ways he knows he shouldn’t be.

“Just like that, baby. I think you’re starting to get it.”

He admits he’s part of the problem he has with the stereotype: cute bottom bitch seeks handsome, dominating boyfriend to put him in his place, but also cook him food after while he follows his every step. Hah, if only his dad could see him now. Waiting, aching for Gabriel to spread him and fuck him like he’s supposed to be fucked. He’s not a bitch, not without a hand in his hair and a dick sliding home behind him. He’s not a bitch without his enthusiastic consent.

Oh God, does he give his enthusiastic consent as a hand worms its way into his sweats while lips smear affection against his jawline. The tug of thick fingers, the drag up, then thumb that presses just right into his slit. A hiss escapes his lips and a mouth moves to cover the sound from echoing in their shared room. This moment is just for them. It startles Jack to realize it’s not about the sex, it’s not about the physical pleasure that radiates through his entire core. It’s about the adoration and attention Gabriel offers to fill the void Morrison never knew he had. Gabriel gives in the only way Jack easily receives: really good, downright amazing sex.

A startlingly enough fact rolls through his thoughts. He’s tired of fucking other men, waiting for Gabriel to want to make this a solo deal rather than the open system he seems content with. They all want him to be a blushing twink, blond hair and bright blue eyes that glimmer when he’s excited and oh-so-gosh-darn pretty, and hate when he takes charge when they aren’t doing what he likes fast enough. He’s an A-Type personality, as is Gabriel. They’re both born to be leaders and take until the world has given them everything it has to offer. But here, and now, Jack chooses to let himself be had by a man that will hold him after and not shoo him out of the room before morning comes. Maybe he’s not so much a bitch, maybe he’s someone who craves attention and needs to be taken care of as a reminder of affection.

Lips press against the bottom of his chin like butterfly wings brushing against his skin pulling Jack out of his head. The coarse sound of beard caressing skin causes goosebump to pebble Jack’s flesh. Morrison is a weak, terribly weak man when it comes to the likes of one Gabriel Reyes and his damnable facial hair that Jack can’t compete with.

It doesn’t take much more for Jack to shudder out, eyes clamped shut as pleasure races through him in a way it hasn’t before. Something clicks, something makes sense.

“But, you keep talking about positions and stereotypes as if you don’t act like a bottom bitch on occasion. You’re goddamn annoying, you know that? Let a dude get some sleep if you’re going to kink shame the shit out of him. It’s not like I don’t know what weird shit gets _your_ rocks off either.” A few more dabbled pecks here and there to Jack’s face before Gabriel sags on top of him, wiping his cum covered hand on the outside of Jack’s sweats. His body is warm and Jack is a mixture of exhausted and energized. The soft way he’s handled is so much different than the brash attack of skin Gabriel hinted at desiring. Jack’s world tilts on its axles the longer he thinks about it.

His lover settles, sleep easily garnered when Jack’s fingers card through his hair with soft rumblings against his neck. Thoughts keep him away from the blissful darkness of sleep.

What does this mean? Gabriel’s admitted to wanting to give him everything he’s ever wanted, thought and flesh. He wants to be in a position to be the one thing Jack wants and needs at the cost of satisfying a kink Jack wasn’t aware he liked prior. God, he could really get used to the enthusiasm Gabriel brought to the table if all it took was a word. No, that doesn’t give Gabe enough credit to their previous escapades. Gabriel has always been eager and willing beyond the shadow of a doubt but this time it was something else. A puzzle piece slotting into place but what the big picture was, Jack seemed lost.

However, one thing was and will always be for sure: Jack Morrison is completely and utterly fucked by a man named Gabriel Reyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in ages. Be gentle. I thought about this in the shower.
> 
> I'm a gay writer and I was lamenting over weird stereotypes I've run in on AO3 and Tumblr. Here's the outcome of a weird shower musing.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul to write the smut scene I wanted to put here but didn't write because I'm a nerd.
> 
> I'm really nervous to post this, please be gentle.


End file.
